dizifilmfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Star Wars: The Clone Wars/Bölümleri Listesi
Star Wars: The Clone Wars intertitle Star Wars: The Clone Wars is an American 3D CGI animated television series created by Lucasfilm Animation, Lucasfilm Animation Singaporeand CGCG Inc. On February 4, 2011 the Star Wars: The Clone Wars film was released in theaters; it served as the official pilot episode and the introduction of the series. The series made its debut on the American Cartoon Network on September 16, 2011.1 It is set in the fictional Star Wars''galaxy, during the same time period as the previous 2008 ''Star Wars: Clone Wars series. The show itself takes place during the three-year interim between Star Wars: Episode II – Attack of the Clones and Star Wars: Episode III – Revenge of the Sith. Each episode has a running time of 22 minutes, to fill a half-hour time slot. Star Wars creator George Lucas originally claimed that "there would be at least 100 episodes produced". In total 121 episodes were produced in the series. On March 4, 2017, Lucasfilm announced that Star Wars: The Clone Wars would be "winding down," effectively canceling the series as Lucasfilm ended its contract with Cartoon Network, following its acquisition by Disney. The unreleased episodes that had already been produced are referred to as "bonus content."23 On May 31, 2017, the German television network Super RTL announced their plans to air the "bonus content" as a sixth season, which would consist of 13 episodes.4567 Season 6, along with the other seasons and the feature film, were made available on Netflix on June 5, 2018.8 On January 28, 2019, Lucasfilm announced at San Diego Comic-Con that The Clone Wars would return with 12 new episodes to be released on Disney+.9 Series overview Episodes Film (2011) Main article: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (film) As a lead in to the TV series of the same name, the film was released theatrically on February 4, 2011, and was distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures, which also holds the home media distribution rights to both this film and the first five seasons of the television series. Though critical reception was negative, the film was a box office success, and grossed $68.3 million worldwide against an $8.5 million budget. Season 1 (2011–12) The hour-long premiere episode of Star Wars: The Clone Wars aired on September 16, 2011, and set a new record with Cartoon Network as their most-watched series premiere, attracting 3.992 million total viewers.1011 The season finale, "Hostage Crisis", was broadcast on June 1, 2012, and the original broadcast received 3.297 million viewers.12 The feature film has the production codes 1.01, 1.03, 1.04, and 1.18. Season 1 depicted the attempts of the Republic and the Separatists to gain the allegiance of many planets and moons. Season 2: Rise of the Bounty Hunters (2012–13) The season two premiere, "Holocron Heist", was broadcast on September 14, 2012, and attracted 2.581 millionviewers.28 Episode 15 was first released in Canada. Episodes 16–21 were released in UK before airing in US. In Season 2, the Sith resort to hiring bounty hunters and mercenaries to steal objects and intel or to assassinate targets for them. Meanwhile, the Jedi lead the Republic forces in an assault on the primary battle droid manufacturing facility. The one-hour season finale combined of "R2 Come Home" and "Lethal Trackdown", was broadcast on May 31, 2012, and the original broadcast received 2.756 million viewers. Season 3: Secrets Revealed (2013–14) The season three premiere, consisting of "Clone Cadets" and "ARC Troopers," was broadcast on August 13, 2013, attracting 2.42 million viewers. These episodes, and certain others in this season, cover events from previous seasons. Episodes 21 and 22 were released in the UK before airing in the US. The season finale, consisting of "Padawan Lost" and "Wookiee Hunt," was broadcast on June 3, 2014, attracting 2.31 millionviewers. Season 4: Battle Lines (2014–16) The season four premiere, consisting of "Water War" and "Gungan Attack", was broadcast on September 30, 2014, and attracted 1.93 million viewers, the lowest premiere viewing of all seasons. The season finale, "Revenge" was broadcast on June 7, 2016, attracting 2.03 million viewers. Season 5 (2016–17) The season five premiere, "Revival", was broadcast on November 29, 2016, and attracted 1.94 million viewers. Season five consisted of 20 episodes instead of the normal 22 episode count. The season five finale, "The Wrong Jedi", was broadcast on June 27, 2017, and attracted 2.18 million viewers. Unlike the first four seasons, the episodes for Season 5 were released to DVD and Blu-ray in Chronological order as opposed to Broadcast order. Season 6: The Lost Missions (2018) Episodes from the sixth season of the series were released on June 5, 2018 on Netflix.93 The 13 episodes of season six premiered in Germany on May 15, 2018 on Super RTL.4567 # ^''' The first 11 episodes of this season premiered in German speaking countries first, while the remaining 2 were released on Netflix in the US a day before their German broadcast. Episodes in narrative chronological order While the series is designed to be an anthology of both standalone episodes and small story arcs, various events throughout inform stories, characters, and relationships to create a recognizable narrative chronology. On June 5, 2018, in recognition of the release of the complete series on Netflix, Lucasfilm Animation released an official chronological episode order.94 The Clone Wars Legacy At the time of cancellation in June 2018, there were still many episodes in development. 13 of these episodes were finished to become part of Season 6: The Lost Missions but there were still additional arcs that were never released. In October 2018, StarWars.com released details of multiple story arcs from the unfinished episodes.95 Darth Maul: Son Of Dathomir A 4-episode arc continued the story of Darth Maul following the events from the Season 5 episode The Lawless. The arc gave reason as to why Darth Maul was resurrected in the Season 4 episode Brothers. The four episodes were titled: The Enemy Of My Enemy, A Tale Of Two Apprentices, Proxy War, and Showdown On Dathomir(production codes: 6.21–6.24).96 The arc was adapted into a 4-part comic book released in June 2018.95 Crystal Crisis On Utapau In October 2018, four unfinished episodes were released in completed story reel format. These story reels (or animatics) are preliminary animation to give the crew a better idea of how the episode will come together before committing to expensive animation. The four episodes released were titled: A Death On Utapau, In Search Of The Crystal, Crystal Crisis, and The Big Bang (production codes: 6.01–6.04). The arc took place on Utapau with Obi-Wan and Anakin investigating an arms deal involving the Separatists and a kyber crystal. The arc also dealt with Anakin's feelings after Ahsoka left the Jedi Order.95 It was included in the Season 6 Blu-ray. The Bad Batch A 4-episode arc featuring Rex and Echo was adapted in to story reel format and was screened on July 3, 2018 at Celebration Anaheim. Scripted by Brent Friedman, it is the first in a four-part story arc focusing on a ragtag unit of clone commandos of the same name. The episode, along with the rest of its arc, premiered on September 17 at Celebration Anaheim, and was released on StarWars.com shortly after on September 28, 2018. Wat Tambor, who appeared in the Ryloth trilogy returns in this arc, as well as Admiral Trench. The four episodes released were titled: The Bad Batch, A Distant Echo, On The Wings Of Keeradaks, and Unfinished Business (Production codes: 6.09–6.12).97 Dark Disciple An 8-episode arc with Asajj Ventress and Jedi Quinlan Vos has been adapted into a novel by Christie Goldentitled Dark Disciple, released on December 26, 2018.95 The eight episodes were titled: Lethal Alliance, The Mission, Conspirators, Dark Disciple, Saving Vos, Part I, Saving Vos, Part II, Traitor and The Path. (Production codes: 6.13–6.16 and 7.05–7.08) References # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^ a'' ''b # ^ a'' ''b # ^ a'' ''b # ^ a'' ''b # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^ a'' ''b # ^ a'' ''b # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^ a'' ''b c'' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^ '''''a b'' # ^ ''a b'' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^ '''''a b'' # ^ ''a b'' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # ^ ''a b'' ''c d The Clone Wars Legacy (StarWars.com). Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vnH1JKr4o_8 # ^''' Darth Maul: Son of Dathomir, paperback edition # '''^ External links * List of Star Wars: The Clone Wars episodes at TV.com * Skymovies.com Episode Guide * The Clone Wars section on StarWars.com * CartoonNetwork.com Schedule